Fifty Shades of Peace and Quiet?
by Scarlett3
Summary: Christian and Ana have been together for five years. Just when their lives have resumed to normality, it seems that more trouble is about to begin…
1. Chapter 1

**Ana POV**

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up, wake up!"

As my eyes slowly adjust to the bright and sunny May Seattle morning, I roll over to see Teddy standing in the doorway jumping up and down enthusiastically.

Today it's his fourth birthday and like any excitable four year old, he's keen to open his presents. I on the other hand, could quite happily just drift back to sleep…

"Hey Ted, Happy Birthday little man! Come on, let's go see if you've got any presents!"

Christian grins as he climbs out of bed.

I don't know who's more excited. Ever since Teddy was born, Christian has gone back to being a little boy. A happy little boy, not the lost, sad little boy that he once was.

"Come on Mommy, get up lazy bones. We've got presents to open!"

He's now smirking at me as he pulls the covers back, encouraging me to get up.

_He knows you hate mornings._

My ever present subconscious snarls as she pulls the duvet back over her face.

"Come here Ted, give me a big boy birthday kiss"

As always, Ted does as he's told and runs onto the bed and jumps into my open arms, before giving me a big kiss.

At four, he's still a mommy's boy. His big blue eyes and dark hair demonstrate a mini me, but his temper… oh that's one of his dad's famous traits.

As we begin to head downstairs we hear Phoebe talking to herself in her room. As we stop outside and peer in, we see her sat on her bed talking gibberish to her dolly. When she sees us she immediately stops and runs over to her daddy, putting her arms up insisting she's carried. _What Phoebe wants, Phoebe gets._

At only 21 months old, Phoebe already has her daddy wrapped round his little finger. And although Christian won't admit this yet, he knows it.

When we walk into the oversized family room, Ted's face is a picture. The whole room is full of presents. Even though we made a deal that the children would never be spoilt, we're guilty. They are more than spoilt.

"WOW!" He beams as he looks around the room, no doubt trying to find the biggest present to start unwrapping first.

"Can you let Phoebe help you, like you helped her when it was her birthday?" I ask.

"NO! It's my birthday, not hers!" Ted shouts back at me.

Ever since Ted was born he's always been unsure of his little sister. I put it down to the one to one attention she gets from her dad. _And Christian wonders why he's a mommy's boy._

Reluctantly, Teddy finally agrees to let Phoebe attempt to open some of his cards, with a little help from her number one man.

The unwrapping gets underway whilst I take pride in snapping some intimate family pictures. The atmosphere changes suddenly when Christian's face drops and his mouth falls into a firm hard line.

"What is it?" I ask, worried at what he's read.

He blanks me and continues to stare into one of Ted's cards.

"Christian?" I press him further.

He eventually passes me the card.

_Dearest Theodore_

_Sending you my warmest birthday wishes on this very special day._

_You've grown up to be quite a remarkable polite young man._

_Just like your father._

_See you soon._

_Elena_

I freeze.

I re read the handwritten card just to make sure I'm not imagining it.

Wave not seen or spoken to Elena since the incident on Christian's birthday the night we announced our engagement, nearly five years ago.

How does she know my sons birthday?

How does she know anything about him?

Why does she say see you soon?

All personal information about our children was never released to the demanding press. We've made sure that they've never been photographed with us as we've wanted them to live a normal childhood.

What does she want?


	2. Chapter 2

It feels as though I've been punched in the gut. The thought of that bitch troll near my baby boy. When has she seen him? Why has she seen him? How did she see him?

When I look up Christian's gone. No doubt to find Taylor.

"Mom?" Ted looks confused as he shakes me from my daze.

"It's okay baby, let me just go make sure daddy's okay, then we'll open some more."

"Oo-kay." He sighs. "But be quick!"

I get up from the big fluffy rug and leave Teddy to decide what he'll open next, whilst Phoebe carries on trying to rip up some wrapping paper.

"CHRISTIAN?" I shout as I walk into the kitchen.

"Christian just left with Taylor, Ana. Is everything okay?" Gail walks up to me looking worried.

_Nice work Christian. No doubt he's gone straight to her._

I sigh. "No it's not."

All I can picture is Elena with my son, Elena with my husband. Elena.

Before Gail can say anything we are both alarmed by a high pitched squeal. Phoebe.

As we dash back into the family room we find her throwing a strop.

"Phoebe ruins everything! This is my birthday not hers. They are my presents and she started to open that one!" Ted furies as he points to a half opened remote controlled car.

"Ssh Ted, it's okay, you've got plenty more things to open. She didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure she just wanted to help." I try to soothe him but I know he's not paying any attention, instead he just glares at his little sister.

Gail walks over to Phoebe. "Come on Phoebe, let's go make a start on breakfast, you can help me."

I mouth a silent 'thank you' as she takes Phoebe's hand and leads her out to the kitchen.

"I HATE HER! SHE NEVER GETS TOLD OFF." Ted shouts.

"Don't say that. You don't hate her. She doesn't understand Teddy, she's only one. Come on lets open some more."

I try to distract him.

_Don't kid yourself, Ana. You want to distract yourself._

I want to know what's going on but I can't bring myself to disappoint Ted. It is his birthday after all.

"Shouldn't we wait for dad?"

"No, he's had to go and sort something out, he doesn't mind you opening the rest. I'll take some more pictures so we can show him later."

"OKAY!" He grins.

Half an hour later, Ted finally finishes opening all his presents. My mind is elsewhere. I need to speak to Christian.

"I'll be back in a minute Teddy."

I run off to my office and grab my blackberry before ringing my husband.

Although I'm not at all surprised that it goes straight to voicemail, I can't help but feel angry. He knows full well that I'd ring him. _And he knows full well that you won't leave your son on his birthday._

I decide not to leave a voicemail. There's no point. He won't listen to me anyway, and I'll probably say something I'll end up regretting.

As the morning drags by I find myself clock watching and constantly checking my phone.

"No news is good news." Gail tries to reassure me, but fails miserably. _No news is ever good news when Christian's concerned._

"I hope so. Are we all set?" I put on a fake smile.

In half an hour the Grey's will arrive for an annual celebration. My mum, Bob and Ray will be here this afternoon, courtesy of Christian's jet. Once again, Gail has very kindly catered for the occasion.

No sooner have I spruced myself and the kids up than I hear the buzzer for the front gate. I'm dreading the inquisition from them. I'll play it cool, make it sound like everything is fine. _When it's not, is it, Ana? Liar._

I greet them one by one, taking it in turns for a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Grace and Carrick, Kate, Elliot and Ava, and Mia and Ethan.

"Where's my little bro?" Elliott shouts, a little too loud.

"He's had to go and sort something out at the office, he won't be long." _Liar._

"It's his son's birthday. One day of the year. Does he really need to work?" Kate looks furious, and knows I'm lying.

"It's important." I say, rather matter of fact. _Stay calm._

He's been gone for four hours. What the hell are they doing? I dread to think.

As the entourage head into the house in search for the kids, I grab Carrick's arm, pulling him to one side. "Can I have a word… in private?"

"Of course you can, Ana. Is everything alright?"

I lead him into the library and gesture for him to sit down. I do the same and turn to face him, reaching for the card.

"Teddy got a card from Elena this morning." I mutter as I pass him the proof.

"Christian just disappeared with Taylor before I could stop him and I haven't spoken to him since. I'm scared, Carrick. Scared for Teddy. When has she seen him?" I begin to sob.

"Jesus Christ!" His face has frozen upon reading her words.

"It was _her"_

What?

"I knew it was her the other day. I can't believe this"

What the hell is he talking about?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have found time to review, I really appreciate them all. There are lots of twists and turns still to come in this story.**

**I'm not happy with this chapter. I don't know why, but it feels poor.**

"Carrick? What are you talking about? You've seen her? You've seen Elena?"

He doesn't look at me. He can't look at me. His face is blank.

"Carrick please talk to me, this involves my son!" I try to push him but I'm getting nowhere.

"Let me get Grace, Ana, hang on."

Before I can respond he's left the room and gone in search of his wife.

I put my head in my hands as my tears begin to flow. Why won't anyone talk to me? _Because they're hiding something from you._

"Ana, let me see the card, darling." Grace enters the room looking concerned, an expression I'm not used to on Grace. I hand her the card.

"Oh my goodness, you were right. It must have been her, Carrick." She looks mortified as she puts her hand over her mouth.

"Will someone PLEASE just tell me what's going on?" I'm starting to lose it and I really don't care. I need answers and I'm not getting them any other way.

"We saw her." Grace whispers.

"Where? When?" I can't help my furious tone.

"Last Saturday when we had Teddy and Phoebe for the day. We took them to the Zoo, remember. _She_ was watching us. I didn't take any notice of her but Carrick did. He swore it was her. She had brown hair and looked nothing like the Elena we used to know, hence why I didn't recognise her." She sighs looking guilt stricken.

Carrick moves closer to me and looks equally as apologetic. "She was watching us, Ana. I'm sure of it. I couldn't say for sure it was her, that's why I never said anything. I didn't want you and Christian to worry." I almost feel sorry for him.

He continues, "It was her eyes. She looked sad and lost. She kept watching the children with the same blank expression. I just thought it was a coincidence and that she just happened to be there. But now I don't think it was." _No shit Sherlock._

"You let _**her **_watch _**my **_kids. You haven't seen her for five years and yet you think that's a coincidence? There's nothing coincidental about a middle aged woman, who you used to know, being at a zoo watching two children. _**My **_children." My voice raises as tears prick my eyes once more.

He steps even closer to me, but I raise my hand, "Leave me alone."

Before I give them chance to reply I leave the room. I need air. I need space. I need my husband.

I rush out to the front of the house and find myself sitting on the porch steps with my head in my hands.

Moments later I'm distracted from my troubled thoughts as Grace opens the front door and I turn to see her holding my ringing phone. "Ana, quick, it's him. It's Christian."

Oh thank god. I take it from her, before she disappears back inside leaving the door ajar.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOU LEFT YOUR SON TO OPEN HIS PRESENTS ON HIS BIRTHDAY, CHRISTIAN. YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH ME AND LET US TALK THIS THROUGH LIKE ADULTS. BUT NO YOU SWAN OFF TO SEE HER ONCE AGAIN" I yell.

"Hello, Anastasia. Lovely to hear your voice again, only you seem a little angry. Is everything alright?" A soft, calm feminine voice is on the other end and I don't even need to think about who it belongs to.

I can't answer her. I won't answer her. I'm not sure which.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Christian's with me and he's fine. I know how you worry. He's a little tied up at the minute though, but don't panic, it's nothing he didn't consent to. He wants me, Anastasia. He's wanted me ever since I saw him yesterday and we made _**love**_." She emphasises the last word before hanging up. I'm speechless. I'm motionless.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews. For those wondering if this is a cheating story, it's not. There are a lot of anti cheating people out there, me being one of them, so I wanted to clear that up. There are many more twists to come!**

I slowly stand and head back into the house. Before I know it i've locked myself into the downstairs bathroom. I put the toilet lid down and sit, sobbing into my hands.

I don't know how long I've been there when the door handle rattles

"Ana, darling, are you alright?" Grace calls.

"It wasn't him, Grace, it was her" I choke.

"Oh, Ana. Let me in, please."

I stand and go to unlock the door. As I do. Grace's open arms greet me at the other side of the door frame. I fall into them.

"He's slept with her, Grace. Why would he do this with _her?_" I cry.

"Ssh, Ana, he wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't do that to you. That's not my Christian."

"But she said they made love. He's only ever made love with me. Me, just me."

"She's lying, she must be." She sighs, before continuing.

"Come on, let's get over there. Go and wash your face and I'll go and make an excuse. We're going to sort this out." She states, rather matter of fact.

"It's his birthday, I can't" I say, pointing to the room where I hear my excitable, happy, son.

"Don't worry about Ted, he's lost in all his presents, they'll all keep him occupied. Now go on."

I just nod. Right now I feel like the worst parent in the world, but I guess Christian wins that prize. I go and wash my face, pinch my cheeks and sort my hair out before grabbing my jacket and joining Grace and the rest of the family.

"MUMMY! Don't be long, okay?" Ted runs over to me, placing his arms tightly around my legs. I get down to his level and take a deep sturdy breath.

"I won't baby, I promise. We'll be back in no time. Now can you do me something? Can I leave you in charge, now you're a big boy, is that okay? Do you think you can manage and make sure everyone's behaving?" I know this'll distract Teddy, leaving him as the boss. I have no doubt that he'll take the role very seriously.

"YES! Does that mean I can tell Phoebe off if she's naughty? PLEASEEEEEE!" That's obviously the most important thing to him about being in charge.

"No, you leave that to the adults, you just make sure you tell them if she misbehaves, okay little man?"

"Okay, got it!" He nods with a grin, before running off announcing to the rest of the room that he's in charge/

I give a small smile and wave to the rest of the family before kissing Phoebe on the top of her head and leaving with Grace.

Whilst Grace Drives to Elena's I sit anxiously staring out of the window, trying to make sense of what she told me. Trying to think of what i'm going to do and say when we get there.

When we pull into Elena's driveway I try to compose myself.

_I will not let her win. I will not let her win._

Grace puts her arm around me as we make our way to the oversized front door.

As Grace raises her hand to ring the bell, she suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking towards her.

"Listen. There's shouting."

There are distant voices, but it's not clear enough to work out who they belong to. Not to me anyway.

"That sounds like Taylor." No sooner has Grace said his name than Taylor flies open the door, not looking forward, and almost knocks us over, with panic written all over his face.

"Oh, Mrs Grey. Sorry."

"Where's Christian, Taylor? Is everything okay?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know, he's gone." He says, unable to look me in the eye.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Grace asks.

"He told me to wait in the car, that was hours ago. I rang his cell but there was no answer, so I went to the door and Mrs Lincoln told me that she hasn't seen him. She let me look around the house, and he's not in there. I looked everywhere. He's gone."

_What?_


End file.
